


[kink# 14] sex toys

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift
Summary: This is also a sort of informal coda to s12e02.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a sort of informal coda to s12e02.

They’re both on the bed, facing each other, kneeling, and Sam’s got a dildo inside him. It’s the second biggest one they’ve got, silicone, big rounded ribs down its length, and Dean’s trying not to think about how far it is inside Sam cause he’d like not to come before things have got started, thanks very much. Sam’s mouth is open, his eyes glazed over a little already and he’s looking at Dean like he’s begging and, well, he is, he needs this and so does Dean. 

They’d set up to do this differently, Sam on his hands and knees and Dean laid out on the bed underneath him, far down enough for Sam to fuck his face while Dean pressed his hands into Sam’s tummy, found the bulge of the dildo - they’d done it before, both liked it a lot - but Dean had just started to slide down the bed when Sam said, quick and kinda sharp, ‘Dean no, - don’t, I wanna - can I see you, I need to see you this time’ so here they are, facing each other. 

Sam’s not so much bouncing on his toes as he is just - moving a little, like the shift of the tide or a heavy shudder of breath, just enough to make the dildo shift inside him and the weight of it press down behind his balls, stretch against him right where Dean’s made him slick and wet and a little sore. He groans, closes his eyes, draws a little into himself, and then he opens his eyes again and says 

‘Dean,’ and ‘I just - I wanna-’ and then ‘I thought you were _dead_ ’ and Dean wriggles down a bit and puts his hands on the insides of Sam’s knees and swallows him down, keeps his neck loose enough that it’s not just his mouth on Sam’s cock but a suggestion of weight pulling down right from his shoulders, like the gravity tugging him right down against Sam’s pubes would like to pull him all the way through, all the way right into Sam. He licks with the firm tip of his tongue around the base of Sam’s cock, tasting the root of him, relaxes the back of his throat to let Sam’s dick push up bruising against his soft palate. One of Sam’s hands is in his hair, gripped still against his scalp, and he reaches one hand around Sam’s hip and finds the base of the plug, taps two fingers gentle against it. Sam makes a sound, soft, anguish-deep, and pushes back against the pressure. Dean follow’s the shift of Sam’s hips, keeps his head buried down in Sam’s crotch so Sam can’t quite rock forwards again, is held between the two soft pressures of Dean’s mouth and his fingers, and Dean keeps pressing on the plug in a soft regular rhythm, _tap tap tap_. 

‘ _Oh_ ,’ says Sam, once, and curls down over Dean’s head, tightens the muscles in his thighs. Dean looks up once, just before Sam comes, and Sam’s looking down at him, eyes tear-bright open, breathing hard. 

‘It’s me,’ Dean says, ‘it’s ok, Sam,’ he says it against the crease of Sam’s inner thigh and doesn’t know if Sam hears him but he stops tapping and just holds the plug up inside Sam as hard and steady as he can and Sam comes all salty-thick into his mouth, clutching the back of Dean’s head hard between his legs.


End file.
